halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Project X
Not Canon Friendly Hey mate, this article is... questionable, to say to the least. # operate in the exact same regard, and the SPARTAN-IIIs can operate in this capacity (Insurrection of Madigral I believe was its first action in this regard). With invisibility equipment at a fraction of the cost of the SPARTAN-IIs, and soldiers again much cheaper to produce, why would such a large amount of SPARTAN-IIs for this? #First of all, ONI Section Zero is the black ops division, why would they sponsor somebody to create special weapons? If anything, ONI Section Three would be the guys responsible for that, since their job is to develop new weapons for the UNSC. #ONI is obsessed about knowing about anything and everything, so how would they not know about the location of a facility to create SPARTAN-IIs? Especially because of what happened in the Insurrection (it was still happening throughout the Human-Covenant War), they wouldn't trust anybody to hide that from them. And also, why aren't any of their (trustworthy and loyal) people in charge, or in positions of power in the organisation? #Again, why wouldn't the Orion Arm's biggest intelligence organisation, who CREATED it, know what was going on inside it? There is no benefit from this, especially with the UNSC's strongest soldiers available. None of this makes sense, there's too many things that ONI wouldn't allow, especially around something as sensitive as the SPARTAN Program, and its not needed. It needs a total rethink. Thats what I think, anyway. (Sev40 (talk) 12:18, September 13, 2015 (UTC)) Well the article is still under construction not done yet. The idea is an ONI operative is secretly funding the project. ONI knows of its existence and contracts missions out to them. ONI is still a military body and is limited to military laws. Think of the US CIA. They do questionable things but are still under legal bounds, if they get caught they would be prosecuted. The idea is ONI can contract these spec ops mercs to say murder an entire insurrectionist city, or gun down a rioting crowd. Real dark stuff that if any one knew ONI did, they would be hung by their entrails. This way ONI can just say, "Hey we didn't do it and we have no idea who these guys are." Its also not ONI as a whole supporting it, only the leader of section Zero, as such all the aid given was under the table, the other ONI sections don't really know of their existence. They are just a myth. The Spartan info was "Leaked" from a high ranking ONI agent. ONI doesn't pay for all of it, just a few million in shady bank accounts for equipment and facilities here and there. The majority of the payments are covered by the private company itself. Plus the most expensive part of the Spartan program was the MJOLNIR armor. The training itself wasn't what bankrupt them, the suits were. Yes Grey team and Spartan IIIs can do black ops missions, but most Spartan III ops were directed at the Covenant and again built to die, and grey team is only one team. ONI definitely shows the mind set, of this works, why not more, or one other. And to correct, ONI would include private companies and organizations on certain Spartan data, the MJOLNIR Rouge and Hayabusa armors were created entirely by private companies, if private companies can make MJOLNIR armor, one company could certainly make Spartan troops. All it means by the backing and association of ONI section Zero, is that ONI has agreed to not come after them for war crimes as long as the targets are of the interest of ONI. For now ;) They are by no means a branch or subdivision of ONI. The unknown part comes in as an agreement, ONI doesn't "interfere" and the mercs are still under the pay role of the corporate CEO. As you'll find out later, most operations only require 4-6 agents, this leaves at least 4-5 agents free to do "other missions" Such as corporate espionage, or assassinating a CEO of a rival company so they can be bought out. Or even launching attacks against UNSC facilities to steal top secret data and hard ware so the company can create and sell new high tech equipment. Like smart A.I.s for their troops or new weapon systems to other merc companies or even the insurrectionist. And you really think Spartan IIs couldn't stay off of ONI's radar. Chief and three other Spartans went bloody AWOL and ONI has no idea where the hell they are. In the end your correct, their is nothing in the halo universe that says this happened. But that is so with EVERYTHING ON THIS WIKI, ITS ALL FAN FICTION A place where fans of halo can explore their own stories and express. Just as their is no canon to support this program's existence, their is nothing to support it doesn't exist. How do we know ONI wouldn't fund a private special ops army. They are so shadowy that even the UNSC itself is wary of the things they do. ONI is the halo Big Brother and non free America, their is certainly canon that supports ONI would take over the entire UNSC and enslave everyone in the interest of "National Security" So I would argue that they would totally build a secrete black ops force to either ensure ONI's rise to power, or to take out other high ranking ONI officials under the reason they were "traitors or Corrupt," or just for power gains sake. --Major Rawne 001 (talk) 20:46, September 14, 2015 (UTC)